Mutual Understanding
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Oneshot...As for Trunks, Marron had no idea what he planned to do. To her, he could either accept his feelings for Pan and act when Pan became legal, or he could continue to fight against the inevitable and struggle. Whatever he chose, though, she'd support him in his decision. And as for Goten and Valese, she wouldn't waste her time and state...


Disclaimer - I own nothing. If I did, Pan and Trunks would already be together (when she becomes of age of course) and Marron and Goten would be together too...or Bulla/Bra and Goten?

A/N: 26th fic. 2nd DBGT fic. Inspiration hit, and I couldn't resist...plus I've been waiting to do a Marron and Trunks friendship fic for a while now. Reviews are welcomed, Flames aren't. Constructive criticism appreciated as well. This takes place about six months after GT ends.

Full Summary: [Complete] Oneshot...As for Trunks, Marron had no idea what he planned to do. To her, he could either accept his feelings for Pan and act when Pan became legal, or he could continue to fight against the inevitable and struggle. Whatever he chose, though, she'd support him in his decision. And as for Goten and Valese, she wouldn't waste her time and state that she wished them the best, because she honestly couldn't bring herself to state something like that. Not when she was deeply in love with him. To state something such as that would be lying, and much like her mother, Marron hated lying.

Ages - Pan (15), Trunks (29), Goten (28), Marron (24)

* * *

It was painful. It was immensely painful. How couldn't it be? Was it not painful to watch someone you've been in love with since childhood happily prance around with another woman just as beautiful as you? Was it not painful to watch the man you love smile admiringly at another woman? Was it not painful to listen to the man you love go on and on about how wonderful another woman was?

Marron sighed, shaking her head before sparring a glance at the lavender-haired, demi-Saiyan on her left. She and Trunks were pretty good friends, and though they didn't hang out much or talk too often, they had somewhat grew up together. They were located in the local park, sitting on one of the benches the park contained. It was a rather nice day out : the sun was shining brightly, the birds were happily chirping, the wind wasn't blowing too harshly, and children's laughter could be heard from the park they were in. It was quite ironic, really.

It was an absolutely beautiful day and she should feel happy, yet she was feeling far from happy. The man she loved, Goten, was in a relationship that looked to be permanent and far from falling apart or ending any time soon. She honestly didn't know how to feel - she was feeling so many emotions at the moment, that she could hardly identify majority of them.

Three emotions that she knew she felt for certain was frustration, pain, and sadness. Frustration due to the fact that she never spoke of her feelings for the black-haired Saiyan. Frustration due to the fact that she never - not even once - contained the guts to at least drop a hint or two - anything to let him know how she felt about him. Frustration due to the fact that she waited so long - no, too long.

Pain due to the fact that she'd have to watch on from afar while their relationship, their bond became stronger as well as their feelings for one another. Pain due to the fact that Goten wouldn't be looking at her admiringly, but Valese. Pain due to the fact that Goten wouldn't be smiling at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but Valese. Pain due to the fact that Goten wouldn't be holding her hand or indulging in any other forms of affection with her, but Valese.

Sadness because she'd never get to experience what it felt like to be seen as more than a friend by Goten. Sadness because she'd never get the opportunity to tell Goten how she felt about him. Sadness because she'd never get to experience what it felt like to be on a date with Goten...

It was too late now. It was far too late. And now, she'd have to live on with the choice she made. The choice to not confess and wait for the perfect moment to tell him.

She supposed she deserved this. No, she _did_ deserve this. If she hadn't waited so long, her and Goten could possibly be together right now. If she hadn't waited so long, then she wouldn't feel her heart ache every time she saw Valese and Goten together. If she hadn't waited so long, she wouldn't have spent countless nights crying into her pillow and not being able to sleep because of how cowardly she'd been.

"Marron." Trunks called gently, breaking her out of her trance momentarily. Marron could tell he was concerned, and her assumption was proven to be correct when he continued, " Are you alright? You're crying."

Marron smiled weakly, not even bothering to lie as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She hadn't even realized she was crying. Had she been that caught up in her thoughts? "I'd be lying if I said I was."

Trunks nodded in understanding, and the two fell in comfortable silence once more. Almost immediately, Marron mentally berated herself for being selfish. She wasn't the only one that was hurting. Trunks was hurting just as much as she was, if not more.

Trunks had confided in her how he was in love with a fifteen-year old Pan. He had told her how he immediately felt disgusted - as well as other emotions - with himself for looking at someone as young as Pan in that way. He had told her how he struggled with his emotions, and tried everything in his power to forget how he felt and how he tried everything in his power to get rid of his feelings for her.

Trunks had told her how he tried training, burying himself in his job, hanging out with Goten more, and how he desperately tried to avoid Pan, but all of that was futile. The lavender-haired Saiyan didn't even try to date other women - he had to be cautious of who he dated in the first place due to his reputation and social status, and plus, he wasn't too fond on using people, nor toying with other's emotions and feelings; It just wasn't right.

Marron could tell he was really struggling to keep his distance from Pan. Those two were best friends, and they'd always been extremely close since Pan was four. The blonde was also very well aware that Trunks was conflicted with that particular notion because he was aware that he most likely hurting Pan with his decision.

Marron had to admit that a part of her felt somewhat relieved due to the fact that someone else was experiencing a similar type of pain like her. Like she stated before, Trunks and her had hardly hung out or conversed, but that had changed when she stumbled upon him one day and had spilled everything she had been feeling and everything she had been going through when he questioned her on whether or not she was okay. Granted, she was just as beautiful as her mother, but it was probably needless to state that she was no pro at concealing her emotions and feelings like her mother was; Simply put, she was like an open book.

The blonde-haired woman released a faint sigh, her thoughts drifting back to a certain black-haired Saiyan against her wishes. She couldn't help but feel curious as to whether or not Goten found her even slightly attractive. Or did the youngest of Goku view her more in the sisterly way like Trunks did? She honestly found herself pondering on those thoughts more than on a daily basis. She could probably ask Trunks, seeing as Trunks and Goten were best friends...but she doubted that he'd know something like that. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

But as soon as she opened her mouth to release the question, she shut it back almost instantly, opting that it was probably best to just attempt to move on. That was probably all she could do now. As much as she wanted to believe that her and Goten could one day be together, she knew it wasn't so. It pained her to admit that, but it was the truth. The way she saw it, she only had two options: either move on and find happiness once more, or to keep loving Goten and to keep getting hurt in the process.

As for Trunks, Marron had no idea what he planned to do. To her, he could either accept his feelings for Pan and act when Pan became legal, or he could continue to fight against the inevitable and struggle. Whatever he chose, though, she'd support him in his decision. And as for Goten and Valese, she wouldn't waste her time and state that she wished them the best, because she honestly couldn't bring herself to state something like that. Not when she was deeply in love with him. To state something such as that would be lying, and much like her mother, Marron hated lying.

_'So, What's it going to be?'_ Marron internally questioned herself, tilting her head up towards the sky..._What's it going to be?_


End file.
